Why Can't I?
by Katwood5
Summary: Have you ever met someone who literally stole the breath from you? Someone you knew you were destined to be with? Someone whose mere presence caused your heart to race faster than it ever had before? ***Fluffy One-Shot*** Song and lyrics by Liz Phair


Here's my new One-Shot! It's kinda fluffy, which is different from the others I've posted. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Please note: This is un-beta'd

_Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all of The Mortal Instruments characters. I only own this story idea, so please do not steal/copy/infringe…etc…etc…my ideas. Thank you._

* * *

**Why Can't I?**

Her size five and half heels clacked against the sidewalk as she made her way towards the coffee shop that was a block away from her studio apartment. It was her morning ritual – Java Jones for her caffeine fix, then eight hours at The Nephilim Art Galleria before heading home to change and meet her students at the local campus for art classes two nights a week. She had a busy life, but she loved it. And she didn't mind the fast paced week since her weekends were completely free of obligations and one hundred percent devoted to her boyfriend, her family, and her friends.

She had a good life – it was completely satisfactory – and her boyfriend, Simon, was the best. They had been together for almost three years, and had never once had a fight. Arguments? Sure. Disagreements? Of course. But never a fight. They had also been best friends for practically their entire lives, so they knew each other very well and she supposed that helped a lot. He was perfect – cute, intelligent, talented, and extremely sweet. And he got along well with her family and the rest of her friends, so there was really no complaint. Plus, he was always surprising her with thoughtful gifts, and taking her out on romantic dates, and sending her the sweetest text messages throughout the day. He truly was a great guy.

The bell tinkled over her head as she entered the coffee shop. It was busy that morning, busier than normal. She surveyed the atmosphere, contemplating on whether or not she should stay. She had a strict time schedule to stick to and there wasn't a whole lot of wiggle room in it for delays. Noticing that there were six people ahead of her, and that the baristas seemed to be a little less than organized, she made the decision to skip her daily dose of Java Jones and settle for the coffee in the break room at the gallery instead.

She turned swiftly to make her move for the door, but was rocked backwards by a solid object that had suddenly appeared in front of her. The impact nearly sent her sprawling on her ass, but fortunately, said object saved her from the embarrassment…and the pain. A large hand wrapped around her upper arm, halting her downward movement and bringing her back to a standing position, planted firmly on her feet. Her heart was racing as adrenaline coursed through her veins. That was a close call.

"Are you alright?" a smooth, angelic voice asked her.

Her world stopped spinning – it halted all together – as she looked up from under her lashes to see the most beautiful man she had ever laid her eyes upon. She was rendered speechless. Her brain was suddenly incapable of formulating a single response, intelligent or not. She was an idiot. All she could do was stand in front of that glorious god and stare. And he stared back. His honey gold eyes were searching her emerald ones for some sort of sign that she was, indeed, alright.

"Are you alright?" he repeated with a slight crease between his perfect brows.

And boy did he look ever so cute with it too. It was official, she was an idiot. Never before had a guy affected her in that way. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She suddenly felt the need to remind herself of Simon. You have a boyfriend. You have a boyfriend. You have a boy–

A hand brushed lightly down her arm, sending prickly chills racing across her skin – the hair on the back of her neck actually stood on end – and a shiver shook her small frame. Everything around her faded out. There was no longer a bustling noise in the air, there were no longer a dozen people crowded around her, and there was definitely not a boyfriend on her mind.

With her lips slightly parted and her eyes wide open, she gave him a slight nod.

"Are you sure?" he asked has he dropped his hand from her arm.

She instantly missed the connection.

She nodded again.

Why couldn't she speak? She had never had that problem before. And it was at that moment that she realized she was barely breathing, too. If she wasn't careful, she was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen to her brain.

A small grin tugged at the corner of the beautiful man's delectable lips. "What's your name?"

Her name? He wanted to know her name? What was her name again?

He waited for a brief moment before speaking again. "I'm Jace," he said as he offered his hand to her.

Her body went on auto pilot as she felt her arm rising to connect hands with him. Her mouth began to speak words she had no immediate control of, they just rolled off her tongue involuntarily and she could only hope that they didn't convey the idiocies she was feeling at that moment.

"Clary." Her voice came out slightly strained and barely a whisper.

"Carrie?" he asked.

She blinked and that brought her back to reality. She cleared her throat and answered him with a little more confidence. "Clary."

"Oh, Clary. I like that." He smiled at her and his whole face lit up like the Manhattan skyline at night.

Dizziness overtook her. He was too much for her to take in. She thought he could very well be an angel.

She smiled back and felt her cheeks grow warm. Great. She bit her lip and looked down as the embarrassment finally registered in her mind.

"Were you leaving?" he asked. His voice was so alluring.

She looked up and the confusion must have been visible on her features because he felt inclined to explain himself.

"You appeared to be leaving before I rudely bumped into you."

He was rude? She was the one who plowed into him because she wasn't paying attention and was too hasty to take notice of her surroundings.

She shook her head.

"So, you weren't leaving?" he asked, amusement lacing his melodic tone.

Oh my god, could she be any more embarrassed…

She nodded.

"Okay, I'm confused," he chuckled. His amber eyes danced in the sunlight filtering through the windows.

She gathered every bit of courage and strength she had left within her and answered his questions in a rush of words.

"Yes, I was leaving. And no, you were not the one being rude. I was and I apologize for that. I should have been paying closer attention."

He studied her for minute and she felt her cheeks growing hotter under his stare.

"Alright then," he grinned. "How about I let you make it up to me? Buy me a cup of coffee and we'll call it even?"

She furrowed her brows at him and his smile grew wider. Was he serious?

"So, what do you say?"

She'd say yes. Absolutely, yes.

"Okay," she drawled and then carefully spun herself around so that she was facing the counter again.

There was only one other person in front of her now and she focused intently on the back of their head, trying desperately to calm her racing heart. She could feel Jace behind her. She could feel him all around her. Her body hummed from his nearness.

The guy in front of her placed his order and then swiftly moved away from the counter. Clary stepped forward and pulled her wallet from her bag.

"Hey, Clary!" the barista greeted her. "Same as usual?"

"Hi, Maureen. Yes, and–"

"And one grande coffee with a shot of espresso, please."

Maureen glanced to Clary's right, where a tall figure suddenly stood, and her eyes grew to the size of saucers. Clary knew that feeling, it was the overwhelming realization that heaven really did exist and one of its angels was standing before you in all of his divine glory. She hoped to god that she didn't look like Maureen did, though, when she first met Jace. God help her if she did.

Clary cleared her throat. "Yeah, and uh, whatever he said."

Maureen's eyes snapped back over to Clary and she stared at her in disbelief.

"Maureen, this is Jace. Jace, Maureen." Clary stated, flippantly.

"H-h-hiiii," Maureen giggled-sighed.

Clary heard Jace chuckle next to her, his baritone voice carrying across the air like music to her ears.

"It's nice to meet you, Maureen."

Maureen giggled girlishly. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Maureen, if you could, please total my order and hand me my coffee…I have to go." She was being rude, but she really didn't care. She was running late for work as it was, and she was disgusted by Maureen's obvious flirting with Jace.

"Oh!" Maureen came back to reality. "I'm sorry, Clary. Here." She handed Clary her coffee, swiped her card, handed it back, and gave her the receipt.

"It was a pleasure," Clary said wryly as she gathered her belongings and headed for the door.

_**Get a load of me, get a load of you walking down the street, and I hardly know you.**_

_** It's just like we were meant to be.**_

Once outside, she made way for the gallery, which was only a block more down the street. She was walking rather fast – considering she was in three inch heels and a tight skirt, and only stood at five foot two inches – but she was pushing for time and refused to be even a second late for work. She prided herself in promptness, she always had.

"Well, that was rude of you."

His voice was like a brick wall that promptly ceased her from advancing any further. It took him no time to catch up to her – Jace was probably standing close to six foot five inches tall – and he stepped in front of her, towering over her frame like the Empire State Building over a hot dog stand.

"Excuse me?" she asked as she glanced up through the sunlight at him. The sun's rays illuminated his goldenness making him look even more like an ethereal being.

"I said, that was rude of you," he repeated himself, a smirk playing at his gorgeous lips.

"Are you speaking of my encounter with Maureen? Because if so, she's used to it. She can get a little long winded and dingy sometimes."

"Well, yes, that _was_ rude. But, I was actually speaking of your quick departure from me without even so much of a _Nice to meet you_ or a _Bye, Jace. I hope to see you again soon_."

She was astounded. She had just met him, did he honestly expect for her to gravel at his feet? Okay, maybe gravel was a little extreme…but, still.

"I'm sorry." She crossed her arms over her chest, careful not to spill her coffee. "I wasn't aware that I owed you a cordial departure. I bought your coffee. I thought we were even now."

Jace smiled at her. He clearly loved the reaction he was causing.

She took a moment to really take in his appearance. He truly was an incredible sight. Sunny blonde hair that fell in a neat mess of waves and curls to the nape of his neck, honey colored eyes surrounded by amber eyelashes, smooth flawless golden skin covering sculpted muscle, or so she guessed – this boy oozed golden – perfectly plump soft lips, blindingly white straight teeth with a miniscule chip in one of the front ones, a strong chiseled jaw line attached to a lean yet muscular neck which disappeared beneath a white collared dress shirt that was hidden beneath a navy pin-striped suite that was perfectly tailored to fit his tall, yet solid frame to perfection.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Her eyes shot up to meet a set of very amused, yet very intrigued irises.

"No. Not in the least," she replied back, snarky.

"Mhmm." He grinned.

Clary stormed off, absolutely humiliated by her blatant display and lack of self-restraint.

"Wait a minute," Jace laughed as he casually strode to catch up with her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be an ass. Sometimes I can't help it. It's just who I am. I'll try to play nice now, I promise."

Clary didn't stop. She didn't have the time to waste anymore. "Fine."

"Will you please stop and at least hear me out?"

"Nope. I don't have time. You've already wasted too many minutes, any more and I'll be late for work."

"Well, can I at least take you to lunch as an apology?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. She could see the door that led inside the gallery from where she stood.

"What?" she asked as she spun to look at Jace, who was now standing beside her.

He smiled at her. "Can I at least take you to lunch? Since I was an ass, and all."

She didn't know how to respond. She didn't know how she _should_ respond. It could be harmless, just a lunch meeting between to acquaintances. Simon would understand that, right? Only, Jace didn't feel like an acquaintance. And Clary certainly didn't _want_ him to be her acquaintance.

"I can't."

"What? Why not?" He actually sounded offended and slightly caught off guard. Jace had probably never heard those words before in his life.

"Because, I just can't."

Why she didn't just come out and say that she had a boyfriend, she didn't know. But the words would not formulate on her tongue.

"Are you too busy? Do you not get a lunch break? Do you already have plans?"

Why was he being so persistent? Surely this wasn't merely over the coffee incident, was it?

"I just can't," she sighed in defeat.

His face fell. "Oh, I get it. It's cool. No hard feelings."

He gets what? What's cool? What was he talking about? Then suddenly, a light flickered on inside her brain. He thought she was rejecting him. It was quite the contrary. She wanted to have lunch with him, she just wasn't sure if she should. But, she certainly didn't want him to get the wrong impression.

"I'll just leave you to it, then. It was nice meeting you, Clary." The playful tone from before was completely absent from his words now.

Jace turned and started off in the opposite direction, his hands shoved into his pants' pockets.

"Wait!" she cried out to him and immediately chastised herself for it.

He spun quickly to face her. There was a hint of hopefulness in his look.

"I go on break at twelve." She was going to regret this somehow, she just knew it.

Jace smiled so wide and so grandeur that Clary thought his face would split in two. It was contagious though, as she returned the smile with the same enthusiasm. Biting her lip and lowering her eyes, she turned and headed through the door to her workplace. But not before stealing one last glance back at Jace.

Jace picked Clary up promptly at twelve and took her to a little bistro around the corner; they walked and talked along the way. She ordered a delicious salad and he ordered a savory grilled chicken dish. He muttered something about protein and working out, but she lost him at biceps. He made her laugh. He made her laugh harder than she could ever remember laughing before. And she made him laugh, too. His laugh was mesmerizing. One too many times she found herself staring at him, or rather Jace caught her and she blushed profusely before he carried on with another subject. Yet, another quality she liked about him. Jace didn't make her feel stupid or belittle her because of that.

She learned his last name was Wayland and told him that hers was Fray. She also learned that his father started his own multi-million dollar business at the very young age of twenty and that he married Jace's mother right out of high school. They were still together to that day. She told him about how her father passed away before she was born and how her mother, a famous local artist, raised her all on her own throughout her early childhood years. She also told him about her mother's fiancée and how they met through an online dating service. He laughed at that and then apologized for being insensitive only to retract his apology when Clary told him it was, indeed, a funny story.

She learned that he played sports all throughout his childhood years and that could have taken a full ride scholarship to any college of his choice, but that he chose to support the family business instead. She shared that she had always had a passion for drawing and painting and she actually studied it in college before taking the job at the gallery. He asked her if she had an interest in any other art form, such as music, and she told him that she didn't have a musical bone in her body. He laughed, again, at that. Then he proceeded to tell her that he was trained in classical piano and that he also played the guitar. She told him that she'd love to hear him play sometime. He smiled at her.

He told her that he was an only child and that he always yearned for a sibling, but that his two best friends and their younger brother were just as close to him as siblings…so they counted, regardless. She told him that she had an older brother – who looked remarkably like their father, or at least from what she could tell in the photographs her mother had of him – but she rarely saw him anymore because he traveled the world with his high class job.

After their lunch, he walked her back to the gallery and then he hung around for a bit, admiring the artwork. She took him on a tour of the different displays in each room, and explained in detail about each piece of work. Jace listened to her intently, occasionally asking a question, but otherwise remaining quiet. She felt oddly comfortable with him. Even despite the fact that they had only met that morning. She didn't know why or what it was about him that brought that ease of comfort out of her, but she liked it.

She often found herself holding her breath when he looked at her, or when he spoke. She wasn't always aware of it at the time – it wouldn't be until she needed to breathe that she'd catch herself. It didn't appear that Jace had noticed this, but he could have also been masking his awareness for her sake.

Jace did things to her body, things that no other man had ever done before. Her skin felt electrified and her heart constantly raced. Her mind swam in muddled thoughts and her body burned with a fire she didn't know existed inside of her.

_**Holding hands with you when we're out at night, got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right.**_

_**And I've got someone waiting, too.**_

Halfway through her tour, she realized that Jace had taken her hand in his. At first, it startled her and she nearly ripped it from his grasp. But, then she realized that she didn't want to stop touching him. Her skin felt alive where it came in contact with is. Her body was humming.

She looked down at their intertwined hands, then back up at Jace. He gave her a half grin. He almost looked hesitant or worried that she might reject him, but she didn't. She smiled back at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. They continued on their tour. By the time they reached the last painting, another one of her pieces, it was nearly four o'clock. Clary couldn't believe that they had spent three hours walking around the gallery, or that Jace had skipped out of work for that long.

"I hope you're not going to get into trouble for not going back to work," she spoke hesitantly.

"I won't," he grinned at her. "The boss and I are _very_ close."

"Oh." She tried not to let disappointment show, but it did.

Jace chuckled. "I'm the boss, Clary."

"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. I just…it's just…you're so young."

"It's okay. I get it all the time," he smiled. "I took over my father's business when he retired. Something about putting in his dues and needing to finally feel the sand beneath his feet, or some shit like that."

She giggled. His face lit up in response. They locked eyes and they just stood there for what felt like an eternity. Neither moving, neither seeming as if they wanted to move.

"It's nearing closing time," she all but whispered.

Jace just continued to stare intensely.

"I should clean up," she continued.

Jace didn't bat an eyelash. Clary started to release his hand but his grip tightened without hurting her.

"Dinner!" he nearly shouted.

"What?"

"Dinner. Can I take you to dinner?" he asked, a little rushed out of urgency

Was he seriously asking her out? Again? What the hell was going on? This man was way too gorgeous to have any real interest in her. Clary just stared unblinkingly back at him.

"Please?" he asked. His voice sounded broken.

There was no way she could turn him down. No way in hell.

"Jace, I have a boyfriend," she regretfully informed him.

"And, I have a girlfriend," he responded, matter-of-factly. "It's just dinner, Clary. Just dinner."

He sounded more like he was trying to assure himself rather than her.

"Just dinner?" she repeated in question.

"Just dinner," he replied back.

She chewed on her lip for a moment in contemplation. What could it hurt? A lot. It could hurt a lot.

"Okay."

Jace gave her the largest, most beautiful smile she had ever seen before and it damn near killed her.

"Where do you live? I'll pick you up at seven."

Clary gave him her address and Jace showed himself out, reminding her that he would be there to pick her up at seven and adding that she should wear a dress. Clary looked down at her blouse and pencil skirt and sighed. She had no clue what she was doing. Dinner? With Jace? What about Simon? What about Jace's girlfriend? What the hell was she doing? This was so not like her. She was acting very uncharacteristically. But she felt so right, so at peace about it all. It was quite the conundrum.

**But, this is just the beginning, we're already wet and we're gonna go swimming.**

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**

**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?**

**It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it so, tell me, **

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**

After closing up the gallery, Clary walked back to her apartment, lost in thought. Her mind was spinning with a thousand different scenarios and every one of them kept leading her back to Jace. What was it about him that had her all messed up? She couldn't quite pinpoint it. There was the obvious – he was absolutely, stunningly gorgeous. But, that wasn't all. There was more. And she needed to figure it out before the end of the night.

After deciding on her dress, Clary took a quick shower – being mindful not to get her heap of bright red, unruly curls wet – and then she dried off before applying an assortment of creams to her body and subtle, natural looking make up to her face. She was never much for covering up her features, just enhancing then, as her mother always put it. She tamed her thick mass of hair with some mousse before pulling part of it into an up do. Then, it was time for the dress – it was a deep purple, almost plum, silk sheath covered in a black lace shell that stopped mid-thigh and was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It hugged her petite curves with just the right amount of allure. Just as she was slipping her feet into a pair of strappy heels, her doorbell rang.

She grabbed her jewelry, putting it on as the made her way across the living area, and pressed the intercom button.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Clary, it's Jace."_

She pressed the button to buzz him into the door. Then she proceeded to gather her necessities from her daily purse and toss them into the handbag that matched her dress. She picked up her cellphone to check for messages or missed calls and noticed that she had five of each. Just as she was about to view them, she heard a knock at her door. Disregarding her phone for the time being and tossing it into her bag, she walked back to the door and pulled it open. Her breath caught in her throat and she was frozen in place, unable to move even if her life depended on it.

"Hi," he smiled at her.

Chills raced throughout her body. She was pretty sure she was shaking from them – or from the erratic beating of her heart – but once again, she was at a loss for words. Jace stood in her doorway, dressed in a pair of dark denim, fitted jeans and a button down dress shirt the color of coffee that stretched across his broad chest and shoulders like a second skin. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and she spotted some ink peeking out from beneath it on his right forearm. The top few buttons were left open and she could also see some dark lines winding themselves up his chest and over his collarbone. His hair was a perfect mess, as it had been before, but she could tell that he had also showered from the slight dampness still remaining in a few of the locks at the nape of his neck.

"You look amazing," he continued.

Speak, Clary. What is wrong with you?

Jace cleared his throat. "Are you ready to go, or–"

"You do, too!" she blurted out.

Jace cocked his head to the side and smiled, an amused glint sparkling in his eyes.

"I mean, thank you," she corrected herself as she felt the blush spread across her cheekbones.

His smile grew wider.

"Oh my god…" she said under her breath as her cheeks grew warmer. "Yes, yes I'm ready to go."

She was mortified. She tried to push through the door and past Jace, but his hand on her arm stilled her movement.

"Clary?"

Once again, his voice sounded hesitant – small – and she decided she didn't like that, not with him. She thought that Jace should always sound confident, no matter what. And a girl like her should definitely not cause meekness in him.

Her eyes found his and she fell into the abyss that is Jace, pools of amber and honey swirling around.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She continued to look into his eyes. A small crease had formed between them out of concern. He was offering her an out, a last chance to turn back. Only, she didn't want to turn back.

So, she nodded without a single hint of hesitancy – and he smiled at her in relief – then, they proceeded out the door and to their destination for the evening. Both elated and buzzing with anticipation.

_**Isn't this the best part of breaking up, finding someone else you can't get enough of?**_

_**Someone who wants to be with you, too.**_

_**It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch, gonna take a while for this egg to hatch.**_

_**But, wouldn't it be beautiful?**_

That night was amazing and Jace was a perfect gentleman. He took her to a quaint Italian restaurant where he was on a first name basis with the maître'd – she didn't question it, and he certainly didn't question _her_ presence – and they shared a bottle of wine over lovely conversation and lots of giggling, on her side of the table anyway. After dinner, Jace let her hand-in-hand around Central Park for a couple of hours and they talked some more. Clary felt like she could never get enough information about him, or enough of his voice. It was something she felt she could listen to for eternity and never have another worry. Once she had taken her heels off and walked bare foot for half an hour – Jace offered to stop and sit, or carry her, much to her protests – he hailed a cab and took her back to her apartment.

She didn't invite him in and he didn't ask. He simply walked her to the lobby entrance and bid her a good night after placing a chaste kiss to her forehead. She returned the sentiment, pressing her lips gently to the corner of his mouth. The small gasp that escaped from his lips was barely audible, but she heard it. Her heart fluttered.

The rest of the week went like this: Jace and Clary would meet up at Java Jones for their morning coffee and casually chat for a few minutes before he walked with her to the gallery, then Jace would depart to his office in the opposite direction. They would text throughout the day about random things, but it never got old, or boring, or annoying. They were learning each other.

She managed this without complication because Simon rarely saw her during the week. And he didn't expect to see her, either. They would talk on the phone for a short period of time when she got home from work and that would be it. The weekends were theirs, so it didn't bother him much.

That was how she managed to see Jace.

The weekend was a little more complicated. She had commitments to her boyfriend and to her family. And Jace had commitments to his girlfriend, whose name Clary had learned was Kaelie. Kaelie. She thought it sounded like a stripper name. She made a mental note to ask Jace about that one day.

She missed him though – terribly. But, because of their secret, they tried not to talk much during that time. Only the occasional _**Good morning :)**_ text or the _**Sleep well, goodnight :)**_ text with a scattered _**I miss you :(**_ text in between. It was a feasible arrangement, but not a desirable one. She wanted to be with him all the time.

Sunday night, she finally decided to be honest Simon – and to herself – so she broke up with him. He didn't take it well. At first, he was outraged. He didn't understand what had changed, why she was suddenly pulling away from him. She tried to explain, but that just seemed to make matter worse, because then the outrage turned to disbelief, and then to sorrow before finally settling at uncaring. She tried to pretend that his words didn't hurt, but they did. Simon had been a part of her life for as long as she could remember.

But, she wanted someone else to be part of her life now, and that required some sacrifices.

She didn't tell Jace right away. She knew he was still with Kaelie and she didn't want him to feel pressured into breaking up with her. She wanted him to break up with his girlfriend because he wanted to, because he wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him. To most people it would seem too sudden – one week – but, to her, she felt as if she had already spent an eternity with Jace. And she wanted to spend every day for the rest of her eternity with him, too.

They continued their daily ritual, though the morning after her break up Jace pointed out that she seemed off, or distracted. She politely waved it off with a smile, but she could tell he didn't completely buy it. It was only two days later when he showed up at her apartment right after work and admitted that he had broken up with Kaelie. That led her to the confession that she had broken up with Simon three days prior. Their excitement was so overwhelming that neither of them made a move, or a sound, for what seemed like forever. Then, without warning, Jace crashed his lips to hers. It was their first kiss. And it was incredible.

_**Here we go, we're at the beginning, we haven't fucked yet but my head's spinning.**_

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**_

_**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?**_

_**It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it so, tell me, **_

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**_

Her back hit the nearest wall with a stunning force, but it didn't hurt – it felt exhilarating. His body pressed firmly against hers, holding her in place. His mouth feverishly explored hers, and hers explored his. He tasted like fresh mint – and what could only be described as Jace. His scent consumed her and her mind was sent into a spiral of emotions and thoughts, none of which she could sort out at that moment. All she knew was Jace. All she felt was Jace. All she breathed was…Jace.

He was everything.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," he panted once their frantic kisses slowed.

His chest was heaving, as was hers. Her pulse was beating rapidly, and she could only guess that his was too. Jace rested his forehead against hers and his hands remained on her hips, gripping them gently against his.

"Me too," she replied between her own gasps, her hands resting atop his flexing biceps.

She was desperately trying to slow her heart rate so she could think past the rush of blood to her head. The pounding in her ears was a thunderous chorus of drums thrumming to the steady beating contained within her ribcage.

"I've wanted to taste your lips since that time you bumped into me at Java Jones," he grinned.

She giggled. "So, now you're going to blame me for that?"

He nodded. "I was only being polite before."

She looked up into his eyes – they were twinkling like stars in a night sky – and she saw the raw emotion within them, the unmistakable excitement that she was his. She knew what that excitement looked like because she felt it, too.

"It still doesn't feel real," she confessed.

"What doesn't?" he inquired.

"This. Us. You…and me."

"What do you mean?" His brows furrowed slightly as he pulled back a few inches.

She looked down and shook her head. "It just seems surreal that _you_ want to be with _me_."

Jace tucked a finger under her chin and slowly raised it to make her eyes meet his.

"Why does that seem surreal?"

Clary remained silent for a brief moment before his prodding eyes forced her to speak.

"I don't know. You're just…you. And I'm just…me."

He chuckled. "And, what does that mean?"

Clary pushed him back gently and walked towards her living space. Jace followed closely behind.

"It just means that I'm average, and you're…not. You're _way_ out of my league, and–"

Two large, soft, warm hands engulfed her face – one placed delicately on each cheek – and she looked up to find Jace staring at her intensely.

"I am _not_ out of your league. If anything, _you_ are out of _mine_," he assured her.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, looking away from him again.

"I'm serious," he stated. "I've never met someone like you before. You're extraordinary, Clary."

She risked a peek at him and found that his stare was even more intense than before, and it held nothing but truth. Her body ignited instantly and she reacted before she could think. She threw her arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him into her tiny body. The force of the impact and gravitational pull knocked her back a step and nearly caused Jace to lose his footing as well. His strong arms engulfed her narrow waist as his lips met hers once more. The fiery passion was still there, maybe even more than before.

He carefully backed her towards the closest piece of furniture, which just so happened to be the chaise lounge. The backs of her knees came into contact with the plush pillow and she carefully lowered herself – and Jace – to the cushion. Her hand touched the soft fabric first, and then her elbow, and next her back. Jace shifted his weight atop her so that his solid frame didn't crush her petite one. Clary wrapped one of her legs around his thigh, holding him to her like a vice. His hands, which gripped her waist before, were now traveling to new, unchartered territories. The left traversed over her hip to grip at her bare thigh, holding it to his leg, and the right slipped beneath the fabric of her silk top to fan out against her ribs.

Clary's breath picked up at the fiery new sensation of his skin on hers. She could feel his thumb lightly brushing just below her bra. She squeezed her thighs around him, pulling his body more firmly against hers and successfully eliminating all the space between them. She loved the way his hard, lean body felt against her soft, curvy one. What she didn't love was his belt buckle digging into her lower abdomen. But, she chose to overlook it, not wanting to interrupt the moment for fear of losing it.

Jace moved his lips across her jaw and to her neck, just below her ear, and her skin erupted in goose bumps. A shiver wracked her frame as a quivering sigh escaped her lips. Her reaction must have caused a similar one in Jace because his grip on her thigh tightened and his lips went into frenzy mode as his other hand slid up to palm her breast. Clary moaned. She didn't even catch the noise until it had already worked its way past her vocal chords and out of her throat. Jace attacked her collar bone, sucking and licking at the sensitive flesh there, and her body reacted on its own accord as her hips involuntarily bucked into his. Jace growled and ravished the skin between her breasts that was revealed by the low cut 'V' of her button down top. He gently bit the fleshy part at the top of the left one and Clary let out another guttural moan.

And that was all it took.

_**High enough for you to make me wonder: Where it's going?**_

_**High enough for you to pull me under,**_

_**Something's growing out of this that we can't control but, baby I am dying.**_

It looked as if a tornado had wreaked havoc on her living room as clothing flew in every direction. Once they were down to just their undergarments, the heat took on a new nature and ignited beyond their control into a burning inferno.

"Jace," Clary gasped.

Jace murmured something unintelligible into her stomach as he continued his descent down her body.

"Jace," she breathed again. The tingling sensations were beginning to cloud her mind.

Jace raised his head to look at her. His golden eyes were glazed over with lust and desire and his sandy blonde hair was disheveled into sexy bed hair from her hands constant assault on it.

"We shouldn't do this here," she barely got out between gasps.

Confusion washed over his perfect features. Clary smiled at the adorable crease that had formed between his brows.

"We should move to my bedroom," she explained.

A sly grin broke out across his face. "Why? I'm rather comfortable right here."

And, to prove his point, Jace climbed over her and grinded his pelvis between her legs. Clary's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her hips arched into him. He braced himself over her chest with a hand on either side of her head. His wavy locks hung around his face catching the light from a nearby lamp and casting a luminous shadow on his features. When Clary's eyes fluttered opened and she took in the sight above her, she gasped as if burned by his radiant glow. The smile on his face touched his eyes.

Jace lowered himself gently on top of her, his elbows pressed into the cushion beside each of her shoulders, and he began to play with a few strands of her unruly hair that was fanned out beneath her. He dipped his head to brush his lips against hers with just a whisper of a touch.

"God, you are so stunningly beautiful," he breathed out, his warm breath tickling her skin.

Clary drew in a shaky breath and suddenly, the location of their actions didn't matter to her anymore.

Jace nudged her nose. "If you want to move to the bedroom, that's fine with me. I don't care where we are, as long as I'm with you. We could be on top of a mountain for all I care."

Somehow, a giggle managed to work its way out of her mouth and Jace smiled and kissed her again. Then he wrapped his arms beneath her, hooking one under her knees, and stood to his feet. Clary locked her arms around his neck as he moved towards her bed and she began placing soft, chaste kisses all over his cheeks and lips. Jace kept turning to capture her lips with his or tug on her bottom one with his teeth.

It took only seconds for Jace to arrive at her make-shift bedroom, which consisted of a heavy curtain hung to separate that space from the rest of her apartment and a Queen-sized, four poster bed with a sheer canopy draped across the top and down the sides. Living in a studio wasn't always ideal for privacy, so she had tried to be as creative as possible with her decorating.

Her bare back touched the top of her deep-purple duvet with a delicate pressure. Jace slid his arms from around her and hovered above her while looking into her eyes with so much intensity she swore she could feel the burning passion boring into them. His beauty was so overwhelming that she almost felt inclined to look away due to the swell of emotions rising up within her.

"Hey," Jace whispered.

Clary's eyes focused on his once again.

"Are you okay? Is this too soon?"

Was he serious? Did he think she would suddenly chicken out? There was no way in hell that was going to happen. She was at a loss for words, so she did the only thing her brain could properly function to do.

She kissed him.

And he kissed her back, like a man starved for nourishment and she was the first good thing he'd had in ages. She reveled in that feeling.

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**_

_**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?**_

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**_

_**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?**_

_**It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it so, tell me,**_

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**_

The next several moments were a blur of ecstasy for Clary. It was nothing but Jace's hands, and Jace's lips, and Jace's fingers, and Jace's tongue. Her mind couldn't keep up with the onslaught of sensations burrowing through her. He was everywhere. And he felt so good. So deliciously good. Her body reacted to every touch, every caress, and every kiss as if it were starving for them.

Then, something happened and everything fell into place in that very moment. She heard it like the wind breezing through the grass in an open field. It was melodic and beautiful and heavenly.

"I love you."

Jace's lips brushed against her ear and those words floated from his tongue in a song. A glorious song.

Her fingers curled into the flesh of his back, her nails digging into the solid muscle wrapped around the tissue and bone. Her emerald eyes were wide in shock and her heart was pounding against the cages around it.

"Jace?" she gasped.

His movements had stilled, but he wasn't rigid as she had expected him to be. He felt relaxed. Jace drew back and surveyed her face. She tried to mask the shock, but she failed terribly.

"I'm sorry," he quickly repented as he began to move away from her, misreading her shock as something negative.

Clary dug her nails into his skin and held him in place. "No! Wait!"

Jace's movements halted and his head slowly turned to face her again. His eyes, which were once filled with lust and desire, were now filled with hurt and confusion. He thought he had made a mistake by being vulnerable and open, and honest.

She frantically searched his face in desperation to find the words to speak. And then they came to her, without an ounce of hesitation.

"I love you, too."

Relief washed over Jace like a blanket and his hurt was immediately replaced with exhilaration. He lovingly gripped her face between his palms and kissed her with everything he had in him. And he left her breathless.

The rest of their evening was filled with more of those same kisses, as well as soft caresses and rough grabbing and deep kisses and passionate moaning. And hands everywhere. And lips everywhere. And two sweaty bodies intertwined as one, never wanting to separate or come up for air.

Everything was forgotten. Their recent breakups were forgotten. The world was forgotten. It was just them, Clary and Jace, and the love that they had for each other. A deep love that was unlike any they had ever experienced before. This was new territory for them both, but they dove into it with no hesitation. And that was the same fervor they adopted for their relationship for the rest of their lives, together, never once looking back with regret.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. :)


End file.
